


look so good, look so sweet

by 77uuuuuuy6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Translation, and they were ROOMMATES, donghyuck steals renjun's food and he's mad about it but also in love, translation russian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77uuuuuuy6/pseuds/77uuuuuuy6
Summary: У Ренджуна длинный черный список, и Донхёк в нем на самом верху.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 5





	look so good, look so sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [look so good, look so sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787223) by [moondanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse). 



> копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9981939)

У Ренджуна длинный черный список, и Донхёк в нем на самом верху. 

Это начиналось с маленьких проступков — упаковка рамена, парочка крекеров. Донхек даже съел остатки его еды одной ночью, но тут Ренджун дает ему поблажку — он все-равно планировал это выкинуть. И не то чтобы Ренджун скряга: он рад делится едой с соседом, если тот просит.

Но потом он открывает утром свою часть кухонного шкафа и не обнаруживает там ничего, кроме пустой упаковки. Ренджун только недавно купил именно эту овсянку — он помнит потому, что он был очень взбудоражентем, что нашел ее на полках их местного магазина — так что упаковка действительно не должна быть пустой. Но все же вот она, злорадствует над ним во всей своей картонной красе. 

Он в конце концов мог бы и выкинуть упаковку, а не оставить здесь, дразня, ну что за засранец!

— Ли Донхек! — зовет Ренджун, убирая пустую коробку с полки. — Тащи свою задницу на кухню, сейчас же!

Донхёк вползает на кухню пару мгновений спустя, весь сонный, не обращающий внимание на нерасчёсанные волосы и очки, украшающие лицо. Ренджун старается не дать своему сердцу предать себя: не важно, насколько мило Донхёк выглядит сейчас, он все еще предатель.

— Доброе утро, Джуни, — говорит Донхек, зевая. Он кидает Ренджуну мягкую улыбку — ту, от которой сердце в груди запинается. 

— А оно доброе? — огрызается Ренджун, прищуриваясь. — Ты съел всю мою овсянку.  
Донхек кидает взгляд на упаковку и смеется. 

— О, прости — говорит он, — она уже была открыта, так что я подумал, что это честно. 

— Коробка была на моей стороне шкафчика.

— А у нас есть стороны?

— Да твою ж… — Ренджун прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. — Да, у нас есть стороны. И эта овсянка была на моей стороне. Что значит, что она моя. Не твоя.

Донхёк снова глуповато улыбается и чешет затылок.

— Упс, — говорит он. — Прости.

— Лааадно, — хмурится Ренджун, — и чем я теперь должен завтракать?

— Хз, не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? — предлагает Донхек, пожимая плечами. — Можем взять блинчики. 

Блинчики звучат более чем заманчиво… но Ренджун знает, тут должен быть где-то подвох. Донхёку обычно впадлу покидать квартиру раньше полудня, а сейчас бодрящие 9:00.   
— Смотря как, — медленно начинает Ренджун, — опять собираешься заявить, что не голодный, а потом объедать меня?

— Кто? Я? — хватается за грудь Донхек. У него еще хватает наглости выглядеть оскорбленным, будто не он делал именно так бесчисленное количество раз. — Да ни за что! Обещаю.

Обещание свое Донхек нарушает спустя час. Ренджун смотрит на него со смесью раздражения и любви, наблюдая, как тот тянется к Ренджуновой тарелке в поисках «хорошего кусочка», а потом выпивает весь милкшейк, настаивая, что они делят его пополам. 

Он должен был знать, что все так и будет. Он _знал_ , правда. Но всё-же согласился взять Донхека в их любимую закусочную. 

То, что бесит его больше всего — не Донхёк, ворующий его еду или Донхек, притворяющийся скромным — а то, как он целиком и полностью подчиняется Донхеку, когда тот так делает.

Так что, да: у Ренджуна длинный чёрный список, и Донхёк в нем на самом верху. Жаль только, что у него не хватает духа пригласить его на свидание.

Иногда Ренджун действительно мечтает, чтобы он никогда не влюблялся в Донхёка.

Было бы намного легче, если бы он ненавидел Донхёка или относился к нему не более, чем нейтрально. Или если бы он видел Донхёка так же, как он, очевидно, видит Ренджуна — как простого друга и соседа — без всей тупой тоски. Ренджун действительно мечтаетмочь остановить взрывающихся в животе бабочек каждый раз, когда Донхёк смеется, и заливающий кончики ушей жар, когда Донхёк дразнится. 

Особенно сейчас — когда Донхёк подкрадывается со спины и утыкается подбородком ему в плечо — Ренджун мечтает иметь иммунитет на Донхёка. Но к сожалению, его нет. 

К сожалению, у него почти душа уходит в пятки, из-за Донхёковых рук, обвивающих его талию. Он почти роняет миску с тестом для печенья, что было бы не только неловко, но и трагедией. Он слишком старался над этими печеньками, чтобы потерять их из-за чего-то настолько глупого, как объятья со спины. 

— Боже, Хёк, ты меня напугал, — жалуется Ренджун, слегка ёрзая в хватке младшего.

Донхёк просто смеётся. Он придвигается чуть ближе, и Ренджун чувствует, как сердце скачет в груди. 

— Прости, — говорит он. Ренджун чувствует его дыхание, щекочущее шею. Он прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не дрожать. — Что делаешь?

— Печеньки.

— О, для меня?

Ренджун фыркает.

— Возможно, — говорит он. — Если будешь себя вести хорошо, — он делает акцент на последних словах, нежно тыча локтем в живот Донхёка. Донхёк скулит и  
отодвигается. Ренджун старается не упустить тепло.

— По какому поводу? — Донхёк шатается по кухне, руками цепляясь за столешницы. Он видимо только проснулся; он выглядит уютно в серых трениках и мешковатой футболке. Уютный и такой ужасно милый.

— Да нет его, — пожимает плечами Ренджун. Он избегает смотреть на Донхека, делая вид, что мешает тесто. — Просто почувствовал, что хочу выпекать сегодня. 

— Понятно.

До того, как Ренджун успевает это осознать, Донхёк снова в его личном пространстве. Только вместо того чтоб положить руки на Ренджуна, он тянется прямиком к миске с тестом для печенек.

Своими скорее всего _немытыми_ руками. 

— Эй! — одёргивает Ренджун, шлёпая по пронырливым рукам Донхёка. Но слишком поздно — пальцы уже вымазаны в здоровенном слое теста. Донхек скалится и тащит пальцы в рот не колеблясь. Ренджун может только в ужасе наблюдать, как тот тянется за еще одной «порцией» теста. Даже не ложкой.!

— Прекрати! Отвратительно! — взвизгивает Ренджун и спешно утаскивает миску. Донхёк следует за ней с переливающимся смехом. 

— О, да ладно тебе, Джуни! — хнычет он. — Тесто для печенья куда вкуснее сырым! Ты так не думаешь?

— Конечно, если ты хочешь отравится и умереть, — раздражается Ренджун. Он старается держать миску с тестом вне досягаемости, но к сожалению, Донхёк выше и руки у него, словно у богомола.

— Да ну, только не говори, что веришь в это, — говорит Донхек с полным от печенюшного теста ртом. Ренджун смотрит, как его тяжелые труды исчезают прямо на глазах и сдерживает всхлип.

— Верю во что? В сальмонеллу? Эм, ага.

— Да все будет ноооорм. 

С Донхёком спорить бесполезно, серьезно. До того, как Ренджуново сердце под действием чар Донхёка было несправедливо похищено и заперто в метафорическом подземелье, он сражался, возможно, с немного большим воодушевлением. Но сейчас? Улыбка на чужом лице смывает всю злость. 

— Ты невыносим, — вздыхает Ренджун, наконец ставя миску и признавая свое поражение. Глаза Донхека становятся еще более голодными, когда тот снова тянется к сладости. — Серьезно, тебя тошнить потом будет.

— Не будет, — отмахивается Донхек. Он хватает ложку и протягивает ее Ренджуну. — Эта партия печенек уже испорчена, так помоги мне закончить ее!

— Нет, спасибо, — мямлит Ренджун. Но все-равно забирает ложку, поддается искушению, совсем чуть-чуть.

Прежде чем они это осознают, вся миска с тестом для печенья почти пуста. Ренджун знает, что они оба пожалеют потом, когда почувствуют тошноту, живот у них будет болеть, а зубы будут покрыты сахаром. Но сейчас он дает себе насладится теплом момента — блеском глаз Донхека, когда тот смотрит на него, губами, обрамляющими ложку.

С Донхёком невозможно укусить лишь один разок.

— Но он лежал прямо здесь, — говорит Донхёк, закатывая глаза и демонстрируя отсутствие интереса в разговоре, из-за чего у Ренджуна кровь кипит в жилах. — Если не хотел, чтобы я его ел — должен был убрать.

— О, _я_ должен был…

Ренджун останавливает себя и глубоко вдыхает через нос. Он чувствует, как подступает синусовая головная боль и зажимает переносицу, сдерживая ее.

— Знаешь что, нет. Пошел ты. Это обычная вежливость — спрашивать, прежде чем брать чужие вещи. Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — извинится. 

— Ну, извини, — говорит.

Ренджун знает — и близко не искреннее извинение, но также он знает, что больше этого из Донхёка он не получит. Расставляй приоритеты, как говорится. 

— Плевать, — он вздыхает. 

— Просто купишь мне ужин в следующий раз, — говорит.

А это уже ловит Донхеково внимание: он выпрямляется, кидает взгляд на Ренджуна, стоящего посреди комнаты.

— Что? — хмурится Донхек. — Целый ужин из-за простой конфеты?

Возможно, Ренджуну стоило отпустить эту ситуацию. Но _простой_ _конфеты_ — нет. Если Донхек хочет сразится в этой битве, он так просто не отступит.

— Этот батончик был от моих родителей! Они продаются только в Китае! — кричит Ренджун, и голос его звучит чуть отчаяннее, чем он планировал. Он делает глубокий вдох и пытается не показать насколько расстроен из-за этого. Оказывается, это довольно сложно. — А еще у меня был действительно дерьмовый день, и может это прозвучит глупо для тебя, Хек, но я ожидал прийти домой и съесть его, — рявкает он. — Я считаю, что ужин — это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать.

Донхек застывает, очевидно считывая искренность и грусть в голосе лучшего друга. 

— Ладно, — отвечает он, внезапно мягко. — Ладно, извини меня, Джуни. Я куплю тебе ужин.

Ренджун фыркает. Донхек идиот конечно, но не сволочь. К слову, количество любви в его сердце — это одна из вещей, что Ренджун любит в нем больше всего. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он. Он сглатывает ком горле. Донхек кидает ему маленькую улыбку. 

— Марафон фильмов? — предлагает Донхек, хлопая по месту рядом с ним на диване.

Ренджун планировал пойти в свою комнату и плакать, — он скучает по дому, черт побери — но, когда Донхек смотрит на него так, он не может не согласится. Смирившись, он плюхается рядом с Донхеком, легко устраиваясь между его рукой и грудью. 

— Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по ним, — говорит Донхек, и Ренджун чувствует, будто вся его тоска по дому накатывает с новой силой. Он прижимается ближе к Донхеку и смахивает слезы, грозящиеся потечь.

— Скучаю.

— Тогда, что насчет китайских дорам? — предлагает Донхек.

Ренджун кивает. На сердце становится немного легче, когда руки Донхёка обвивают его теплым одеялом. Ренджун почему-то никогда не мог долго на него злится.

Может он и скучает по Китаю, но Донхек — это отдельный вид комфорта, и Ренджун более чем рад называть его домом.

В их квартире нет системы кондиционирования.

По этой причине лето у них проходит почти невыносимо. Особенно сложно, когда Донхёк настроен на обнимашки, даже тогда, когда кожа липкая от пота, и Ренджун хочет только прыгнуть ванну, доверху заполненную льдом. Все же, сложно устоять перед желанием прижаться ближе, когда любовь всей твоей жизни обнимание тебя за плечо.

Несмотря на жару, Ренджуну приходится сдерживать дрожь.

— У тебя морожено тает, — замечает Донхёк со смехом. Ренджун опускает взгляд и видит, что да, морожено начало вытекать из рожка и прямо ему на руки. Он слишком старался не засматриваться на Донхёковы открытые бедра, чтобы заметить такое. К черту лето — никто не заслужил быть атакованным Донхёком в шортах на ежедневной основе. 

— Чертово… аргх, — фыркает Ренджун. Донхёк смеется опять, и Ренджун решительно не смотрит как тот высовывает язык, слизывая свое собственное морожено.

— Можешь кинуть салфетку?

— Не-а, мне слишком лень, — отвечает Донхёк, и Ренджун, с огнем в глазах, оборачивается — упаковка салфеток стоит на краю стола буквально рядом с Донхёком — но цепенеет, замечая озорной блеск в его глазах.

— Что?

— Ничего, — протягивает Донхёк. — Давай я помогу тебе с этим.

Прежде чем Ренджун успевает спросить, о чем он, Донхёк уже кладет свое морожено на стол и проскальзывает в его пространство. Он нежно тянет за запястье, поднося руку с мороженым ближе. Он лижет край конуса там, где жидкость просачивается свозь стаканчик, там, где оно пачкает Ренджуновы пальцы.

Ренджун резко выдыхает.

— Ты что делаешь? — спрашивает он, голос дрожит. Он застыл на месте — Донхек смотрит на него сквозь ресницы, голова все еще наклонена, рот — на запястье. Он чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Привожу тебя в порядок — говорит он так, словно это самый легкий ответ в мире.

Когда Ренджун не отвечает (а как вообще?), Донхёк возвращается обратно к пальцам. Теперь, когда Донхёков язык проходится по его костяшкам, Ренджун действительно дрожит. Донхёк лижет тыльную сторону ладони, между пальцев, зубами задевая кожу легонько.

— Хм, не могу поверить, что тебе нравится мятный шоколад, — бормочет Донхек.

Лицо Ренджуна горит красным, и он настолько почему-то опьянен, что даже не до конца понимает предложение.

— З-заткнись, — хрипит он. Это слабенький ответ, обычно Ренджун бы вбил немного здравого смысла в голову Донхёка. Но сейчас все его конечности кажется совсем размякли от давления чужого языка. 

— Ммм, — хмыкает Донхёк. Он замолкает, чтобы слегка засосать основание одного из пальцев Ренджуна. — Почему бы тебе не заставить меня?

В квартире жарко — слишком — и Ренджун думает, должно быть, этот жар доходит до Донхёка, раз он так себя ведет. Доходит и до Ренджуна видимо тоже, потому что прежде чем успевает себя остановить, он отрывает Донхека от руки за волосы и сталкивает их губы вместе. 

Они никогда не целовались раньше. Ну конечно не целовались, они ведь просто соседи. Но Ренджун думал об этом слишком много, чтобы держать себя в руках сейчас. В том, как он целует, чувствуется спешка, слишком нетерпелив, чтобы позволить Донхёку исследовать язык.

Донхёк удивленно охает и тянется вперед, удерживая Ренджуна за талию. Мороженое в руке Ренджуна тает, из-за чего немного трудно подобраться ближе, но это его сейчас не волнует. У него хватает рассудка уронить мороженое на кофейный столик, он вытрет его позже — сейчас вообще-то более важные вещи происходят.

— Ренджун, — роняет Донхёк между отчаянными поцелуями, — Ренджун, подожди.

— Что? — Ренджун раздраженно отодвигается. Он действительно убирает мороженое, посасывает липкие от морожена пальцы, очищая их. Донхёк наблюдает за ним с расширенными зрачками, и Ренджун чувствует, как привкус гордости расползается внутри него. Наконец-то эта сучка получит вкус собственного лекарства. 

— Охереть, — все на что способен Донхёк, — Это было… горячо. Я имею в виду… ты уверен, что хочешь продолжить? Это не должно было…

Ренджун закатывает глаза и вскарабкивается на Донхековы колени, седлая бедра.

— Боже, просто замолчи, — говорит, — ты это начал.

Ноги Донхёка под ним липкие от летнего зноя, а Ренджуновы пальцы липкие от молока, сахара и слюны. Он наклоняется поцеловать Донхека опять, в этот раз куда спокойней. 

— Ну… я знаю, — бормочет Донхек в губы. — Но я не думал, что ты так увлечешься.

Ренджун оставляет мягкий поцелуй в уголок Донхековых губ.

— Я увлечен всем что ты делаешь, Хек.

— Я… тоже. Ну то есть, про тебя, — признается Донхёк.

В квартире жарко, и кожа Донхёка словно обогреватель на его губах. Жар просачивается в каждую пору тела Ренджуна, расплавляя его, пока он становится не больше чем забытым мороженым в Донхековых руках.

Видимо, единственный способ избавиться от Донхёка — сгореть вместе с ним.


End file.
